Hidden Desires
by Rainstar of LightningClan
Summary: After a confrontation doesn't go as planned, Dave realizes that he feels more than just admiration for the man he is currently supposed to be feuding with. He has to decide whether to keep his secret, or to tell him. SLASH! Shawn/Dave
1. Prologue

This is my very first Wrestling slash fic. I have made wrestling slash videos before, but never actually written a story. I've read a bunch of awesome ones, and I'll list a few in a few of the coming chapters possibly. I chose to do a Shawn/Dave fic because of a clip on Youtube. Here's the link if you're curious: (**youtube(DOT)com/watch?vTMGfK7m94)** Please R&R if you don't mind. Without further ado..._Hidden Desires_**  
Opening**

--

Batista's POV

I smirked as he continued to rattle on, followed by saying, "Good luck." . I grinned and adjusted the way I was standing again, watching his lips move and the way his blue eyes sparkled slightly. He smiled as he talked, like he knew something and was just beginning to work it all out, and thereby displaying, the cat-ate- the-canary smile. He was so cute when he got fired up. I couldn't help myself, I shook my head slightly. He then extended his hand. I stared at him, almost incredulously, but the expression was a fake one. I sighed and accepted his offer. I slid my hand into his and shook it.

For a few moments, our eyes locked and he just stared at me. I gazed back at him, my dark eyes probably betraying nothing, just as I had ensured. I kept my emotions locked away from others, I always had. It worked better that way. He nodded his head and turned to walk away. The script said at that point he was supposed to walk back up the ramp with me standing in the ring with "murder in my eyes."

Though, as he began to walk away, desire overcame me and I pulled him to me with one hard jerk of my arm. He spun around with the force and landed smack against my chest, reminding both of us, that though he was "The Showstopper," I was still stronger than him. The desire that had raced over me, now pulsed over my skin in waves. I stared down into his serene blue eyes, and I began to feel lost. I was getting lost in his eyes. Me, the one who never lost control, felt myself beginning to slip away. I leaned my face closer to his, without much thought as to what I was doing, without much thought as to the fact that we were on live TV in front of millions of people, not to mention the ones in the crowded arena around us.

Shawn realized my intention before I had fully thought it through. He pulled away from me quickly, but, in the moments before, I saw a flash of emotion streak across his eyes. I'd have bet anything that it was desire, but, then again, that could've just been wishful thinking. He pulled his hand out of mine firmly and then began walking backwards, keeping his eyes on me the whole time. He started again and I grinned, just shaking my head. As he stood there I brushed past him, my eyes staying on him. I don't think I could've looked away from him even if I had wanted to. I purposely ran my shoulder into his, and he stumbled back half a step. I smiled again at how he still tried to prove himself my better when it was physically impossible when judged by sheer mass. He didn't look up at me, but kept his eyes on the ground. I eyed him one more time before climbing out of the ring and walking back up the ramp. My mind was flying with thoughts, and I needed to get back to the locker room before anybody else got there and I could sit in the silence and think.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dave sighed and slammed the door open, making it bang against the wall. He didn't know what had come over him in the ring tonight. He had almost….He couldn't even admit it to himself. How could he have let himself slip like that? He was always the one in control of himself, always so calm. Out there though, he had acted without thinking. It was just an impulse, no, a /desire/ he couldn't deny. Or, he didn't want to.

He sat down on one of the benches, thankful that the locker room was deserted. He rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. How could he have nearly let himself…kiss Shawn Michaels? Yet, it had felt so right. He had just wanted to press his own lips to the smaller man's and kiss him passionately. Yet, when he thought about it, it /sounded/ wrong, but, it still felt right.

He didn't know what was going on anymore. Everything was just too damn confusing. He slammed his head against his hands repeatedly until a voice broke through his circling thoughts.

"Ya know, I've heard you can hurt yourself doing that," the voice was low, almost like a growl, with just the hint of a Texas accent.

Dave sighed, Shawn. He did stop slamming his head against his hands though, and he looked up to meet the older man's eyes. Those same blue eyes that he had gotten lost in before, and he began to feel the same thing happening again. He blinked and quickly looked away. "Yeah, well, that would just make your job easier," he said, with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Ah, c'mon man, I don't actually want to hurt you. Besides," he moved further into the locker room, "You did kind of bring it on yourself."

Dave was silent, unsure of how to answer, or if he should answer. "Yeah, whatever," he finally muttered, keeping his eyes trained down on the floor directly in front of him.

Shawn stopped when he heard Dave's voice inflection. It was…different. His normal tones weren't there. Something was wrong. "Hey, what's up?" he asked, looking over at him.

"Eh, nothing…Just-…nothing."

"Yeah, right," he said, smirking slightly. "I'm not an idiot."

"That could be debated," Dave shot back instinctively, his voice coated with sarcasm.

"So says you." Shawn stared at him and he realized that Dave was pointedly ignoring him. So, he moved closer to him and knelt in front of him, so that his feet were directly in Dave's line of sight. "Now, what's up?" he asked again.

Dave shook his head, glad that he could only see Shawn's feet, and not his eyes, or his face, or his lips…He shook his head again, shaking the thoughts away, or at least, trying. "Nah man, seriously, it's nothing," he said, with less conviction than he felt.

Shawn sighed. He could be stubborn as well, when he wanted answers. So, he sat for a moment, thinking of how he could be sure that he would get an answer out of Dave. Suddenly, an idea came to him. Unethical, but, than again, when had all the things he'd done been ethical?

He shrugged and he moved away from Dave for only a moment, before he laid down on his back and stared up at Dave, his eyes now meeting the larger man's. "C'mon now, don't lie to me," he said, with his trademark smirk in place. "What's up?"

Dave stared down at Shawn, his dark eyes showing shock. "What the hell are you doing?!" he asked, astonishment in his voice.

Shawn shrugged, his shoulders sliding against the floor as he did so. "You wouldn't answer my question, and, you wouldn't meet my eyes-something I've never known Dave Batista to do."

Dave had shut his eyes when he had felt himself slip under whatever spell was in Shawn's eyes. "I told you, it's nothing!" he snapped, more aggressively then he meant to. He sighed and shook his head. Why did Shawn have to be so damn curious all the time? Why didn't he get that it would be better for /both/ of them, if he stopped asking-if he stopped…/caring./

Shawn narrowed his eyes. A challenge. He never backed down from a challenge. Shawn grinned and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why won't you tell me?" he coaxed softly, trying a different approach.

Dave groaned inwardly. He /definitely wasn't/ helping with that tone. With a sigh, he relented slightly, "Because, trust me, it would be better if I didn't," he admitted with a sigh.

"What do y-"

"Just trust me! OK?!" he said, eyes flying open. /That/ was a mistake. The first thing he saw was Shawn's blue eyes. He looked stunning, his hair spread out around his head on the floor, and he was truly a sigh to behold. Dave's breath caught in his throat.

Shawn grinned, "Now, that's better, one problem solved. Now, will you /please/ tell me what's wrong?"

"It's just…" he sighed. When he grinned like that, Dave couldn't deny him an answer. "I…guess it would be, hidden desires. Yeah, that's all it is, hidden desires."

This only caused Shawn to grin more, making Dave's breathing stop momentarily again. Shawn shook his head, "Now, was that /so/ hard?" he teased gently.

"No, I guess not," he replied, feeling slightly guilty for only telling half the truth.

Shawn sat up on his elbows, still watching Dave. "Do you have any details? Perhaps I could help?"

'You probably could, but not in the way you think,' he thought to himself. "Um, no," he said weakly.

Shawn shook his head, "I can tell you're lying, but, since you finally told me what was wrong, I'll leave you be. But, tomorrow, I'll press you for more information," he said, teasing still.

As he got up, Dave's eyes followed him. Shawn gathered his things and began to put them in his bag. Dave watched each of his movements with a quiet intensity.

As Shawn turned around to bid Dave good-bye, he found the larger man standing chest-to-chest with him. "Can I help-"

He didn't get to finish the question before Dave pressed his lips to Shawn's. He didn't know what the hell he was doing, but at this moment in time, he didn't care. He pressed the smaller man back against the wall easily.

"Dave…Mhn…What….the hell?!" Shawn managed to get out.

Dave pulled back quickly, but he didn't move away from where he, essentially, had Shawn pinned. "I'm sorry if I scared you, Shawn, I just….couldn't help myself. You looked so beautiful…And, out in the ring earlier….I almost, at least I think-I almost kissed you."

Shawn stared at Dave in silence. For once, his eyes, that almost always showed his emotions, were blank. He didn't know what to think. Dave? Dave Batista had almost /kissed/ him in front of millions of people? What in the world was going on?

Dave took Shawn's silence to mean that he could continue. "But, you stopped me by backing away," he smiled slightly, "Thanks for that, by the way." Shawn still said nothing. Dave sighed, "I don't even understand why…why anything," he admitted.

Shawn continued to stare at Dave, shock no longer on his face, more like a mixture of confusion, and another emotion known only to himself. As Dave stopped talking, Shawn placed his hands flat against Dave's chest, pushing gently, but instantly. Dave didn't move at first, whether because of confusion or rather, that he didn't want to move away. Shawn couldn't leave or move if Dave didn't, something both men knew. With a silent sigh Dave stepped back.

Shawn stayed where he had been for a moment, staring at Dave. Then, without a word, he moved towards his discarded bag. He picked it up and heaved it onto his shoulder. Dave was still standing where he had backed up to, his head hung and his eyes closed. Shawn moved to the door, and he opened it. Before moving through it though, he half turned to look at Dave, "Good night, Dave," he said, before walking out the door and letting it swing closed behind him.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Been dealing with a hurricane and horseshows lately, so that's why I haven't gotten of my lazy butt to actually /type/ this chapter up. I've had it written in my journal for a while, just was to lazy (or tired, after shows), to type it. Therefore, I apologize. really sheepish grin But, I've got the next chapter halfway written, and I've also got my very first trial horse! excited So, I'll be riding, Dexter, probably everyday, except Monday when the barn is closed, or if due to the rain from the hurricanes, it's too wet to ride. Though, I will persevere and still write! corny triumphant music Now, I'll stop my mindless ramblings and let you guys read Chapter Two….**

Shawn got into his car, his movements automatic, not requiring much though. If he thought, he would think about what had just happened, something he wasn't ready to face just yet.

He drove to the hotel, keeping his focus on the road and his thoughts on random things, just not Dave. He was confused, and when he got confused, he tended to pretend it didn't happen, until he was /ready/ to thing about it. To say he was one for denial, would be an understatement.

He pulled into the hotel, breezed through check-in, and was up to his room in no time at all. He stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. His eyes were only shut for a few moments until memories started trickling back…

_True, he had seen the look of desire that had flashed into Dave's eyes, and he had been shocked when that desire had caused the larger man to disrupt the segment by roughly pulling him back against his own chest. He had seen, or quite possibly only felt the heat that had suddenly increased between the two, ten-fold. Then, as Dave had said, he had realized that it seemed like a sudden possibility that Batista was going to kiss him, and Shawn had pulled back. _

_Next, to maintain his character, and to salvage the scene, he had given him a nasty look and jerked back violently. Just for good measure, of course, he had turned around to make sure that the Animal wasn't gong to "attack" him._

' 'Course, was I worried about an attack from his fists…or from his lips?' he wondered, now.

_It seemed Dave had gotten his mind back, because he resumed the scene when he roughly brushed past Shawn's shoulder. Shawn had been in too much shock to move, or look up, and he had simply stood there as Batista had walked up the ramp._

_He had decided to brush it off as his imagination, and that he was going to make too much out of Dave simply trying to get inside his head. So when he had gotten back to the locker room, he had been pretty much content with his mind's explanation, therefore, he had been eager to find out what was up wit the larger man._

Shawn sighed as he shifted positions in the bed. _Then there had been the kiss. To say it was unexpected would be a bit of an understatement. Shawn had been shocked into silence once again when Dave had tried to explain everything. At that point, Shawn just wasn't up for talking it out, he had just wanted to _

_get out as quickly as possible. But, he had maintained a clam face as he gently pushed Dave back, knowing full well that if Batista didn't move, then he was going to have a problem. Luckily though, he had moved, and Shawn had gotten his bag; by this time he was already working hard to keep his mind clear. Though, as he had walked out the door, he had looked back at Dave, and his heart went out to the man who looked so dejected. He couldn't bring himself to leave without a word, so he had simply told him "good night." _

Shawn rolled onto his back with another sigh. He cast a glance at the clock and the glaring, digital numbers told him that he had been thinking for a little over an hour and a half. Yet, he still had come to no conclusion and he was even more confused then before.

He was even more confused when, for a split-second before he had asked Dave, "what the hell," he had actually felt a whisper of desire within him. A desire that wanted Dave to keep kissing him. However, that whisper was quickly overthrown by the screaming sirens going of in his head.

Shawn rolled over yet again, now it was still l ate, his head hurt and /now/ he had conflicting emotions on the Animal's kiss. "Perfect…just perfect," he whispered to the empty room before he fell into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Dave stared out the window of his hotel room. The lihts of the city looked like little pin-pricks or bright in the otherweise blanket of dark.

What had possessed him to do that? That's what it was, right? He hadn't really meant it…right? Batista sighed. No, he'd meant it all right.

For the longest time he had admired Shawn, but, recently it seemed that his admiration had turned into something more. It seemed that…he had a crush on the Heartbreak Kid.

Batista slammed his head against the window and the glass reverberated slightly. "Shit!" he said as he drew back, rubbing his forehead. Ok, so that had hurt /a lot/ more than he'd thought it would. He sighed and flopped down on the bed.

Now the question was, what was he going to do about it? The way he saw it, he had two options: He could acknowledge what he'd done, and attempt to get Shawn's opinion he cringed at the thought. Or, he could ignore the incident all together, and just pretend it had never happened. Denial.

The Animal sighed. It was too late to think on the problem anymore. Tomorrow, yeah, he'd make the decision tomorrow.

Within moments he fell into a restless sleep. His dreams were filled with confusion and unsureness, punctuated by the image of a smiling man with blonde hair.

**--**

Shawn awoke the next morning to an achy back. He groaned as he sat up. This was more pain than usual, and he knew what it was from. He'd been tossing and turning all night as his mind tried to sort through the confusion that cluttered his thoughts. He sighed as he got up and out of the bed. There was no point n worrying about it still. He would just wait it out. That seemed like the best option to him. Right now he would just ride the storm.

He ruffled through his bag for clothes and dressed. He brushed his hair into a ponytail. With a sigh he messed with his hair for a few minutes before he decided to just leave it the way it had been originally. 'Well, that was pointless,' he thought wryly.

He sat down on the bed again and stared out of the large window, just staring idly at nothing in particular, his crystal blue eyes glazing over slightly. _What am I going to do about Dave? I mean…I'm bound to run into him at some point, if not today, tomorrow, or the next day…_

With another sighed, the Heartbreak Kid ran his hand over his hair. After another moment, he got to his feet, walked towards the door, opened it, and proceeded down the hallway.

As he entered the elevator, a growl made him panic momentarily, until he heard it again, and realized it was his stomach. He smiled and laughed a little to himself. "I guess breakfast is in order," he said aloud.

The elevator doors opened and he began to walk across the lobby. He was about halfway across when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and he was looking at none other that, Dave Batista.

"Dave!" Shawn said, his voice light and holding a tinge of surprised.

"Hey Shawn," the larger man replied, his voice quiet and perhaps carrying a little bit of…shame?

"How ya doin' big guy?" he asked, smiling.

"Um…ok I guess," Batista muttered, shock beginning to speckle into his voice, why was Shawn being so civil? He had expected anger, but he was receiving the exact opposite, kindness.

"Shawn smiled, "Good," he said, nodding. A semi-awkward silence followed, before Shawn it. "Hey um, I was about to head out to breakfast, see if I can find a place that makes halfway decent taquitos up here. I mean, no way am I going to find a place that makes 'em as good as _Grandma's Gorditas_ in San Anton' but, hey, I figure it's worth a shot. Anyway," he said, shaking his head quickly, "Do you wanna come with me?" he asked, smiling up into Batista's face.

Dave just stared at Shawn, his eyes wide with shock at the equestion, but on the inside he was grinning at the way Shawn got off track so easily. "Seriously?"

Shawn nodded.

"Uh…sure! What not?" he asked, a smile starting to make it's way across his face.

"Great!" Shawn said, grinning. He clapped his hand on Batista's shoulder and just stared into his dark eyes. The Animal felt a little embarrassed under the older man's gaze, but he met Shawn's eyes, and he found himself getting lost again.

_He has such beautiful eyes…_Batista thought. He took an unconscious step closer to Shawn, and the blonde didn't retreat. _What is he doing to me? It's those eyes of his. There's a spell in them, and I always fall under it. _He took another step closer so that he was only a few inches apart from Shawn. Batista's eyes half-closed and without another thought, he pressed his lips to the smaller man' and moved his hand to hold his chin. Shawn still made no move to resist him. Batista deepened the kiss slightly, his tongue dipping into the Heartbreak Kid's mouth. Shawn still made no move, and no sound except a quiet moan. The sound made Dave crazy, but instead of continuing, he wrenched himself back, panting, using all the power of his will he had left. Shawn's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Dave with a placid expression, his blue eyes galzed slightly.

Batista backed away from Shawn, about arm's length apart. _What am I doing? _He thought, unsure of what had just happened, and why Shawn hadn't backed away, where as Shawn had /pushed/ him away last time.

The smaller man's eyes had cleared now and he was staring at Batista with eyes that echoed his own confusion. Shawn cleared his throat and then broke the tension, "So, breakfast?" he asked, attempting a smile despite the torrent of emotion that raged within him.

Dave just stared at him out of confusion and bewilderment, much like he had before. "Um…yeah, sure. Breakfast."

Shawn nodded and walked towards the hotel lobby doors, followed by Batista.

Both men were thinking, _breakfast is certainly going to be interesting…_


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been extremely busy and I just barely got this chapter written, but I hope it's to your standards.**_

_**ALSO! Curtesy of one of Nefatiri(here; passiondiva05 on Youtube)'s videos on Youtube. I found out that the main pairing in this story has a name! SHATISTA! I like it. So, cool right?! xD**_

_**Let me explain something though, I'm not ripping on Edge or Canadians in this chapter, I just got the idea for Edge's…problem (xD) when I listened to a Canadian Choir sing a Spanish song. So…yep. **_

_**Please note, this chapter is a little more light-hearted, I thought I need one, it seemed just a little /too/ angsty. So, please don't kill me, I've been over-worked with riding my new horse (**__**first**__** horse Squee!), and working on trying to get ready for region choir. I love y'all! See ya…**_

_--_

The ride through the town was a quiet one. Batista kept his eyes locked on the passenger –side window.

For whatever reason they had taken Shawn's rental car. Now, they were both quiet. The silence was uncomfortable for Dave, but Shawn didn't notice. His eyes idly scanned the restaurants on either side of the road, half-heartedly looking for a Mexican restaurant that was open.

However, his primary focus was on his own thoughts. _What was I thinking? I should've back away, or at least asked him to stop, but….but it felt so right? Gah! What's wrong with me?_

"Hey look! There's a place," Dave's voice cut through his thoughts. He looked to where the other man was pointing.

It was a smallish restaurant, and it was painted green, red, and white. Shawn nodded and pulled off the road and into the restaurant's parking lot. The restaurant's name was blazoned across the front, "Taqueria Jalisco #2" and a picture of a burro was below it.

Shawn parked the car in the semi-empty parking lot, save a few other rental cars.

Shawn and Dave walked into the restaurant and just as the hostess came over to seat them, someone shouted, "Dave! Shawn!" The two turned to look and saw none other than Adam, Randy, and Jeff sitting at a table. Adam motioned for them to come over and the hostess smiled and went back to the kitchen while Dave and Shawn walked over to the other three men.

"Fancy meeting you here!" Adam said grinning. Dave simply murmured an inaudible reply, but Shawn smiled and nodded, "Coincidence, huh?"

The two sat down, Shawn sitting next to Jeff and Batista pulled up a chair and sat at the end of the table, next to Randy. Adam grinned and said, "So, what made you two come here?"

"I wanted to see if this northern state could compare to real Tex-Mex in San Antonio," Shawn said, smiling slightly.

"Hmm…" Adam said, tenting his fingers together, with his elbows resting on the table. "Well, I was actually interested as to why you came /together…/" he said as a devilish smirk came across his features.

Dave's face became frozen and his throat became suddenly very dry. Luckily for him, though, Shawn recovered faster.

"Adam, seriously? Have you /see/ the gas prices? Car pooling is much better these days," he said, shaking his head bemusedly. Dave let out a quiet sigh of relief. Adam sat back in his seat, obviously not totally content with the answer, but he seemed to let it go…for now.

Randy casually draped his hand over Adam's and handed him a menu. "Just find something to eat," he teased. Adam half-heartedly scowled at his love before he opened the menu, and everyone else seemed to do the same.

The silence that ensued only seemed to last for a little longer until Adam spoke up again. "What is a tah-quit-oh?" he asked.

Everyone looked up from their menus, but said nothing. Finally, though, Shawn couldn't help it, with an undeniable snicker in his voice he said, "Um...Adam, it's Spanish, it's pronounced /tah-KEY-toe/. A taquito, it's kinda like a taco, except for eggs and bacon, or something like that. A breakfast burrito."

Adam stared at Shawn for a moment longer before dropping his eyes back to his menu. Once again, so did everyone else.

A few minutes later a waitress came over to take their orders. Jeff ordered pancakes, Batista got Steak N' Eggs, Randy got a scrambled egg dish, and Shawn got the infamous taquito. Then, came Adam's turn to order. He looked at the waitress and said, "I'll have the _my-gas_ with no _jul-lah-pen-ohs_."

The waitress stared at him, confusion sparkling in her dark eyes. Jeff bemusedly smacked his hand against his forehead.

Adam, sensing he'd done something wrong just held up the menu and pointed to the dish and pointed to the word jalapeños and said, "none of those." The waitress nodded and smiled before collecting the menus and walking off to the kitchen.

"_Mee-guess_, Adam," Shawn said, grinning at the annoyed looked he garnered in return. "Migas, it's…Spanish."

Adam narrowed his eyes and muttered, "Shut up." The other superstars just laughed and Randy lightly kissed Adam's cheek.

_**A/N: All right. So, there you have it. I'm going to bed now, so I don't fall asleep in class. . Byezzz**_

**_Reviews are love, and extra bursts of energy that keep me writing when I should be working/sleeping/etc. Just thought you should known that. xD_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thank you so much if you're still reading this, and for putting up with me. I'm soooooo soooo sorry for taking so intensely long to update. You all have permission to hit me with fish.**_

_**However, I would like to present this, for your Memorial Day(those of you in the 'States) reading pleasure. And I would like to take a second to say thank you to all the men and women, past, present, and future, may you always be honored.**_

_**Now, onto the story. I'm sorry this is kinda short, but I've decided I wanted to take this story into another direction, so I had to cut the 'restaurant' part short. **_

_**Also, I would like to say that you can thank the wonderful people who write the 'Spirk'(major cookies and brownies points and all that jazz if you know what that is) pairing for this chapter, because reading some of those stories are what got me inspired to write again, and they're what inspired me to change the direction of this story. Enjoy my lovelies!**_

_**P.S. Thanks to my reviewers of the last chapter: **__**BellaHickenbottom, shadeana395, and The Sickest Chick.x—I love you guys! ^^**_

Adam continued to stare at Shawn out of narrowed eyes, as if trying to decide whether to pursue his questioning. However, Jeff beat him to the punch, "Shawn, you and Dave look pretty stressed. What's up?"

Dave, who had been zoned and just barely comprehending Jeff's question, focused hi eyes and said, "I didn't sleep well, so I guess that could explain why I don't look so good," he said. Well, it hadn't been a /complete/ lie. He'd been stressed over his…"meeting" with Shawn, so he /hadn't/ slept well.

Jeff turned his eyes to look at Shawn.

Shawn shrugged as nonchalantly as he could manage. "I don't feel stressed, so I don't have any explanation," he smiled.

Jeff stared at him dubiously, but he didn't say anything. Dave had, meanwhile, gone back into his zoned-out state. '_Well, up until yesterday evening I didn't think there was anyway for me to be anything but 100% straight, but, after those two incidents…I don't know. How can Shawn be so calm? I'm over here losing my mind, and he still stays relaxed. Maybe he's not stressed, because he doesn't care about me," _the startling thought came into his mind like a splash of cold water.

After all, what proof did he have that Shawn was the least bit interested in him. This thought scared him more than he it would_. _He didn't really know why the thought scared him, then again..maybe he didn't /want/ to know. _'Why should I care if he cares about me at all? It's not like I /want/ him to care about me. I want to pretend like this never happened…Right?' _

Shawn kept skillfully defusing questions by giving no substantial answers.

"So, Shawn, you guys had a little adlibbing in your promo last night, hmm?" Adam smirked.

Shawn smiled his easy smile, "Yeah, it seemed like Dave got a little distracted," he simply said.

"I can see why," Adam replied, a devilish glint entering his eyes as he gave a much exaggerated expression of looking up and down from Shawn's eyes to his torso and back.

Shawn rolled his eyes and looked away, muttering.

Adam opened his mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by the arrival of everyone's food. The dark-haired waitress set each dish in front of the appropriate person and then, after asking if anything else was needed, walked back towards the kitchen.

It seemed like they were in the clear, and the questioning was done with, except, they weren't that lucky. "So, Dave, what was it, exactly, that distracted you?"

Dave raised his eyes to look at Adam, who was grinning a cat-ate-the-canary smile. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I thought the question was pretty self-explanatory."

"I was just thinking of something else, and lost my train of thought."

"Really?" Adam asked, now looking like a stockbroker about to make the deal of a life time. "You're usually ok, and especially when your cutting a promo, you're always so focused, so what could've /possibly/ distracted you this time?"

Dave unconsciously felt his throat get dry and he took a few minutes before he answered. "I don't know, Adam. It caught me off guard, that's for sure," and he attempted the nonchalant smile that Shawn had.

_Shawn. _He looked over at the blonde, and he was staring off into space, his eyes widened slightly.

This look didn't go unnoticed by Adam. Oh, on the contrary, the blonde decided he could make quite the federal case of this. "Oh no, it couldn't possibly have been this stunning blonde sitting here?"

"Don't flatter yourself Adam," Jeff grinned.

Adam rolled his eyes at the Rainbow-Haired Warrior. "Shut up Jeff," he muttered, and turned his eyes back to Batista. "So?"

Dave shook his head, "Just shut up, Adam. Leave well enough alone."

Adam smirked, "Seems like you have something to hide."

Shawn suddenly got up, "Well, guys, it's been nice eating with you, but, I've gotta go," he smiled. Dave looked at Shawn, and was trying to decipher his expression when a set of blue eyes suddenly met his own. "So, unless someone here is willing to give Dave a ride, it seems like he might have to leave as well."

Adam looked like he was more than willing to volunteer, but Dave spoke up first. "Nah, it's all right, I'm ready to go," The Animal said, getting to his feet so quickly he tipped over his chair. Jeff laughed somewhat quietly behind his hand, but didn't look at Batista himself.

Shawn smiled. "All right, well then let's go," he set down a few dollars on the table, something that Dave mimicked.

The blonde nodded his head in farewell, and walked out of the restaurant, followed by Batista.

"Way to go, Adam," Jeff muttered.

Adam narrowed his eyes and set back to finishing his 'my gas.'


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow! Talk about a super long wait for an update. I'm sure you guys have completely given up on me, but, I thought that maybe I could buy my way back into your good graces with this chapter. I know, it's not much of an offering, being as it is kinda short, but, I sincerely hope that you guys will hang with me. I've got the start for the next chapter floating around, and I can guarantee that it won't be NEARLY as long as a wait as you guys had for this one. **

**Ok, I'll stop groveling. I hope you guys enjoy, Chapter 6...**

**(One final things, thanks to my reviewers from my last chapter: 246kisses OroroluvesNightcrawle****r, and BellaHickenbottom. I love you guys! ^^  
**

**246kisses-I own an adorable Lineback Dun, QH, gelding. His name's Dexter. :-D  
**

**OroroluvesNightcrawler- Thank you so much! I'm sorry that it took so long, but I hope that this chapter satisfies!**

**BellaHickenbottom-Yeah, Batista will have to figure it out soon, or Shawn may make him figure it out. xD)**

* * *

The ride down the highway was relatively silent for the first few minutes, but it wasn't like the awkward uncomfortable silence of the ride to the restaurant.

"So, where do you have to be?" he asked

"No where. I just wanted out of there."

Dave shook his head in disbelief. He wasn't sure what to say, but he finally settled on "thanks," a small smile on his face.

Shawn shook it off. "Nah, wasn't a big deal. I was getting sick of him anyway," he replied, referring to Adam.

"Yeah, but, he got me thinking about some things…" he trailed off, his eyes un-focusing slightly, he hadn't really intended to utter that sentence, but, his mouth had worked faster than his brain…again.

"Hmm? What kind of things?" Shawn asked, a smirk playing across his face.

"Nothing," Dave murmured, keeping his eyes focused on the outside world flashing past the passenger-side window.

Shawn barely concealed the grin that threatened to spread across his face. He thought it was pretty ironic that for once, Adam had actually done something helpful. Adam had made Dave slightly uncomfortable, and he seemed to get some wheels turning in the larger man's head.

However, the question was, did he /want/ those wheels to be turning?

_Yes… _

…A small voice inside him answered.

He nearly jumped at the suddenness, and the sincere /conviction/ in the voice. It scared him. However, when had that ever stopped him before? He had been scared to get into wrestling…nervous..but, he had jumped in headfirst, taking things as they came.

Perhaps…perhaps that's what he should do in this situation. Maybe he should just take things as they come, let himself feel and react…No restrictions on his emotions…

"What are you thinking so hard on over there?" a deep voice cut into his thoughts.

The grin finally broke free at the sound of Dave's voice. "This and that," he answered, deliberately vague.

"Hmm, that sounds dangerous," the Animal murmured in response, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Shawn merely maintained his silence and did so until they'd reached the hotel once again. He pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. "Was there anything you wanted to do today?" Shawn asked, innocently enough.

Dave shrugged. "I don't know, I had thought about going down to the gym, later in the afternoon, before just getting some dinner and coming back here. Why?"

"No reason, I just didn't really have any plans, and if you didn't mind, I figured I could tag along?" he asked, smiling a little sheepishly.

Dave smiled, "No, that'd be fine."

Shawn's blue eyes sparkled, "Thanks!" he said, "Just call or text me whenever you're ready to go," he added as he got out of the car. Dave followed suit and exited the car.

The two men walked through the lobby in companionable silence and rode the elevator in the same way. They reached Dave's floor first and he exited the elevator, telling Shawn that he would see him later. Shawn nodded and continued on the elevator for another two floors before he got to his floor as well and walked towards his room.

He smirked as he entered his hotel room. This was going to fun. Yeah, it was a little nerve-wracking, perhaps a little bit terrifying, but…all things that were even a decent amount of fun had to be at least a /little/ bit scary.

Yes, this was going to be a lot fun.

* * *

**I hope to update "Meanings of Kisses" soon, but I also have to update "A Colorless Flame," but, that's not wrestling, so...Anyways, yeah, I hope that you guys like the new chapter!**

**Review?  
**


End file.
